Yu gi oh forbidden memories
empezare ayudando a los nuevos en yu-gi-oh-forbidden memories. primero les dare algunas fuciones para salir de aprietos: •''' mecanico - guerrero' 'thumb' '• fiend - roca • fiend - guerrero • fiend - dragon • electrico - bestia • electrico - dragon • bestia - angel • bestia - insecto • bestia - guerrero • bestia - planta • zombie - roca • zombie - guerrero • zombie - pez • zombie - planta • zombie - dragon • dragon - roca • dragon - zombie • dragon - guerrero • angel - guerrero • angel - roca • piro - zombie • piro - guerrero - bestia • magico - roca • magico - dragon • magico - zombie • reptil - planta • planta - guerrero • dragon - zombie • zombie - guerrero - planta • zombie - dragon - planta • magico - planta • dragon - agua__________'___________' bien esas son algunas.. una vez que ganen se les dara estrellas o starchips y categorias segun como ayan gugado x=estrella________________pow s= xxxxx pow a=xxxx pow b=xxx pow c= xx pow d= x O tec s= xxxxx tec a=xxxx tec b=xxx tec c=xx tec d=x________________________ si logran ganarle al oponente en s-tec les dara las mejores cartas, para ganar en s-tec tienes que ir poniendo de a una carta y tener preparada cartas trampa cuando el contrincante fusioe las usas y la destruyes entonses cuando sea su turno no le vendra una como siempre sino dos por aver fusionado y asi hasta que se quede sin cartas y ganas no es dificil... _____bueno sigamos... cuando le pelean al alguien poderoso como heishin 1 y no le ganan lo combeniente es ir a free duel y gugarle a poderosos como los disipulos de magos asi ganaran buenas cartas, tambien asi ganaran starchips para luego ir a paswords y cambiarlas por cartas si =) para eso sirven aqui les dejo cartas y las paswords para que compren pero piensenlo dos veces porque no hay retorno.. ______________Passwords: • 4-Starred Ladybug Of Doom 83994646 • 7 Colored Fish 23771716 • 7 Completed 86198326 • Abyss Flower 40387124 • Acid Crawler 77568553 • Acid Trap Hole 41356845 • Air Marmot of Nefa 75889523 • Akakieisu 38035986 • Akihiron 36904469 • Alinsection 70924884 • All-seeing Goddess 53493204 • Amazon of the Seasons 17968114 • Ameba 95174353 • Amphibious Bugroth 40173854 • Ancient Brain 42431843 • Ancient Elf 93221206 • Ancient Jar 81492226 • Ancient One of the Forest 14015067 • Ancient Sorcerer 36821538 • Ancient Tool 49587396 • Ancient Tree of Enlightenment 86421986 • Ancient Water Turtle 11714098 • Angelwitch 37160778 • Ansatsu 48365709 • Anthrosaurus 89904598 • Aqua Dragon 86164529 • Aqua Madoor 85639257 • Aqua Snake 12436646 • Arlownay 14708569 • Arma Knight 36151751 • Armaill 53153481 • Armed Ninja 09076207 • Armored Lizard 15480588 • Armored Rat 16246527 • Armored Starfish 17535588 • Armored Zombie 20277860 • Attack and Recieve 63689843 • Axe of Despair 40619825 • Axe Raider 48305365 • Baby Dragon 88819587 • Barox 06840573 • Barrel Lily 67841515 • Barrel Rock 10476868 • Basic Insect 89091579 • Bat 72076281 • Battle Ox 05053103 • Battle Steer 18246479 • Battle Warrior 55550921 • Beaked Snake 06103114 • Bean Soldier 84990171 • Bear Trap 78977532 • Beast Fangs 46009906 • Beast King of the South 99426834 • Beastly Mirror Ritual 81933259 • Beautiful Beast Trainer 29616941 • Beautiful Headhunter 16899564 • Beaver Soldier 32452818 • Behegon 94022093 • Beta the Magnet Warrior 39256679 • Bickuribox 25655502 • Big Eye 16768387 • Big Insect 53606874 • Big Shield Gardna 65240384 • Binding Chain 08058240 • Bio Plant 07670542 • Bite Shoes 50122883 • Black Dragon Jungle 89832901 • Black Luster Ritual 55761792 • Black Luster Ritual 81756897 • Black Luster Soldier 05405694 • Black Pendant 65169794 • Black Skull Dragon 11901678 • Blackland Fire Dragon 87564352 • Bladefly 28470714 • Blast Juggler 70138455 • Blast Sphere 26302522 • Blocker 34743446 • Blue Eyes Silver Zombie 35282433 • Blue Eyes Ultra Dragon 23995346 or 87345678 • Blue Eyes White Dragon 89631139 • Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon 53183600 • Blue-winged Crown 41396436 • Bolt Escargot 12146024 • Bolt Penguin 48531733 • Bone Mouse 21239280 • Boo Koo 68963107 • Book of Secret Arts 91595718 • Bottom Dweller 81386177 • Boulder Tortoise 09540040 • Bracchio-Raidus 16507828 • Brave Scizzar 74277583 • Breath of Life 20101223 • Bright Castle 82878489 • Burglar 06297941 • Call Of The Haunted 91536248 • Candle of Destiny 47695416 • Cannon Soldier 11384280 • Card Destruction 72892473 • Castle of Dark Magic 00062121 • Castle Walls 44209392 • Catapult Turtle 95727991 • Celtic Guardian 91152256 • Chakra 65393205 • Change of Heart 04031928 • Change Slime 18914778 • Charubin the Fire Knight 37421579 • Cheerful Coffin 41142615 • Chimera the Flying 04796100 • Chronolord 61454890 • Claw Reacher 41218256 • Clown Zombie 92667214 • Cockroach Knight 33413638 • Cocoon of Evolution 40240595 • Commencement Dance 43417563 • Contruct of Mask 02304453 • Corroding Shark 34290067 • Cosmo Queen 38999506 • Cosmo Queen´s Prayer 04561679 • Crab Turtle8 91782219 • Crass Clown 93889755 • Crawling Dragon 67494157 • Crawling Dragon #2 38289717 • Crazy Fish 53713014 • Crimson Sunbird 46696593 • Crow Goblin 77998771 • Crush Card 57728570 • Crushcard 577728570 • Curse of Dragon 28279543 • Curse of Millenium 83094937 • Curse Of Trihorned Dragon 79699070 • Cursebreaker 69666645 • Curtain of the Dark 22026707 • Cyber Commander 06400512 • Cyber Jar 34124316 • Cyber Raider 39978267 • Cyber Saurus 89112729 • Cyber Shield 63224564 • Cyber Soldier 44865098 • Cyber Soldier of Darkness 75559356 • Cyber-Stein 69015963 • Cyber-tech Alligator 48766543 • Dancing Elf 59983499 • Dark Artist 72520073 • Dark Assailant 41949033 • Dark Bat 67049542 • Dark Chimera 32344688 • Dark Elf 21417692 • Dark Energy 04614116 • Dark Gray 09159938 • Dark Hole 53129443 • Dark King of the Abyss 53375573 • Dark Magic Ritual 76792184 • Dark Magician 46986414 • Dark Magician Girl 38033121 • Dark Plant 13193642 • Dark Prisoner 89558090 • Dark Rabbit 99261403 • Dark Shade 40196604 • Dark Titan of Terror 89494469 • Dark Witch 35565537 • Dark World Thorns 43500484 • Dark-eyes Illusionist 38247752 • Darkfire Dragon 17881964 • Dark-Piercing Light 45895206 • Deepsea Shark 28593363 • Deepsea Warrior 24128274 • De-Spell 19159413 • Destroyer Golem 73481154 • Dharma Cannon 96967123 • Dian Keto the Cure 84257639 • Dice Armadilo 69893315 • Dig Beak 29948642 • Dimensional Knight 37043180 • Dimensionhole 22959079 • Disk Magician 76446915 • Dissolverock 40826495 • Dokuroizo the Grim 25882881 • Dokurorider 99721536 • Dokuroyaibia 30325729 • Doll of Demise 91635482 • Doma the Angel of Doom 16972957 • Doron 00756652 • Dorover 24194033 • Dragon Capture Jar 50045299 • Dragon Human 81057959 • Dragon Piper 55763552 • Dragon Seeker 28563545 • Dragon Statue 09197735 • Dragon Treasure 01435851 • Dragon Zombie 66672569 • Dragoness the Wicked 70681994 • Dream Clown 13215230 • Drill Bug 88733579 • Droll Bird 97973387 • Drooling Lizard 16353197 • Dryad 84916669 • Dunames Dark Witch 12493482 • Dungeon Worm 51228280 • Eatgaboon 42578427 • Eldeen 06367785 • Electric Lizard 55875323 • Electric Snake 11324436 • Electro-whip 37820550 • Elegant Egotist 90219263 • Elf´s Light 39897277 • Embryonic Beast 64154377 • Emperor of the Lance 11250655 • Empress Judge 15237615 • Enchanting Mermaid 75376965 • Eradicating Aerosol 94716515 • Eternal Draught 56606928 • Eternal Rest 95051344 • Exile of the Wicked 26725158 • Exodia of Forbidden 33396948 • Eyearmor 64511793 • Faceless Mage 28546905 • Fairy Dragon 20315854 • Fairy Meteor Crash 97687912 • Fairy of the Fountain 81563416 • Fairy´s Gift 68401546 • Faith Bird 75582395 • Fake Trap 03027001 • Feral Imp 41392891 • Fiend Kraken 77456781 • Fiend Reflection #1 68870276 • Fiend Reflection #2 02863439 • Fiend Sword 22855882 • Fiend´s Hand 52800428 • Fiend´s Mirror 31890399 • Final Destiny 18591904 • Final Flame 73134081 • Fire Eye 88435542 • Fire Grass 53293545 • Fire Kraken 46534755 • Fire Reaper 53581214 • Fire-eating Turtle 96981563 • Firewing Pegasus 27054370 • Fireyarou 71407486 • Fissure 66788016 • Flame Cerebrus 60862676 • Flame Ghost 58528964 • Flame Manipulator 34460851 • Flame Swordsman 45231177 • Flame Viper 02830619 • Flash Assailant 96890582 • Flower Wolf 95952802 • Flying Penguin 5628232 • Follow Wind 98252586 • Forest 87430998 • Fortress Whale 62337487 • Fortress Whale´s Oath 77454922 • Frenzied Panda 98818516 • Frog The Jam 68638985 • Fungi of the Musk 53830602 • Fusionist 01641882 • Gaia the Dragon Champion 66889139 • Gaia the Fierce Knight 06368038 • Gale Dogra 16229315 • Garma Sword 90844184 • Garma Sword Oath 78577570 • Garnecia Elefantis 49888191 • Garoozis 14977074 • Garvas 69780745 • Gate Deeg 49258578 • Gate Guardian 25833572 • Gate Guardian Ritual 56483330 • Gate Sword 46211326 • Gatekeeper 19737320 • Gazelle the King of Dreams 05818798 • Gear Golem the Mover 30190809 • Gemini Elf 69140098 • Genin 49370026 • Giant Flea 41762634 • Giant Mech-soldier 72299832 • Giant Red Seasnake 58831685 • Giant Scorpion of Tundra 41403766 • Giant Soldier of Stone 13039848 • Giganto 33621868 • Giga-tech Wolf 08471389 • Giltia the Dark Knight 51828629 • Goblin Fan 04149689 • Goblin´s Secret Recover 11868825 • Goddess of Whim 67959180 • Gokibore 15367030 • Golgoil 07526150 • Gorgon Egg 11793047 • Grappler 02906250 • Gravedigger Ghoul 82542267 • Graveyard & Hand 27094595 • Great Bill 55691901 • Great Mammoth of Graveyard 54622031 • Great Moth 14141448 • Great White 13429800 • Green Phantom King 22910685 • Greenkappa 61831093 • Griffore 53829412 • Griggle 95744531 • Gruesome Goo 65623423 • Guardian of the La 89272878 • Guardian of the Thunder 47879985 • Gust 73079365 • Gyakutenno Megami 31122090 • Hamburger Recipe 80811661 • Hane-Hane 07089711 • Haniwa 84285623 • Hannibal Necromancer 05640330 • Happy Lover 99030164 • Hard Armor 20060230 • Harpie Lady 76812113 • Harpie Lady Sister 12206212 • Harpie´s Brother 30532390 • Harpie´s Feather Duster 18144506 • Harpie´s Pet Dragon 52040216 • Hercules Beetle 52584282 • Hero of the East 89987208 • Hibikime 64501875 • High Tide Gyojin 54579801 • Hinotama 46130346 • Hinotama Soul 96851799 • Hinotama Soul 96851799 • Hiro´s Shadow Scout 81863068 • Hitodenchak 46718686 • Hitotsu-me Giant 76184692 • Holograh 10859908 • Horn Imp 69669405 • Horn of Light 38552107 • Horn of the Unicorn 64047146 • Hoshiningen 67629977 • Hourglass of Courage 43530283 • Hourglass of Life 08783685 • House of Adhesive 15083728 • Hungry Burger 30243636 • Hungry Ghoul 95265975 • Hunter Spider 80141480 • Hurricail 15042735 • Hyo 38982356 • Hyosube 02118022 • Hyozanryu 62397231 • Ice Water 20848593 • Ill Witch 81686058 • Inhaler 08353769 • Insect Armor with Fire 03492538 • Insect Barrier 23615409 • Insect Immation 96965364 • Insect Queen 91512835 • Insect Soldiers of Swarm 07019529 • Invader from Another Galaxy 28450915 • Invader of the Throne 03056267 • Invigoration 98374133 • Invisible Wire 15361130 • Invitation To A Dark Sleep 52675689 • Island Turtle 04042268 • Javelin Beetle 26932788 • Javelin Beetle Pact 41182875 • Jellyfish 14851496 • Jigen Bakudan 90020065 • Jinzo 77585513 • Jinzo #7 32809211 • Jirai Gumo 94773007 • Job-change Mirror 55337339 • Judge Man 30113682 • Kagemusha Of The Blue Flame 15401633 • Kageningen 80600490 • Kairyu-shin 76634149 • Kaiser Dragon 94566432 • Kamakiriman 68928540 • Kaminari Attack 09653271 • Kaminarikozou 15510988 • Kamionwizard 41544074 • Kanan the Swordmistress 12829151 • Kanikabuto 84103702 • Kappa Avenger 48109103 • Karbonala Warrior 54541900 • Kattapillar 81179446 • Kazejin 62340868 • Key Mace 01929294 • Key Mace #2 20541432 • Killer Needle 88979991 • King Fog 84686841 • King of Yamimakai 69455834 • Kojikocy 01184620 • Korogashi 32569498 • Koumori Dragon 67724379 • Koumori Dragon 67724379 • Krokodilus 76512652 • Kumootoko 56283725 • Kunai with Chain 37390589 • Kurama 85705804 • Kuriboh 40640057 • Kuwagata a 60802233 • Kwagar Hercules 95144193 • La Jinn The Mystic 97590747 • Labyrinth Tank 99551425 • Labyrinth Wall 67284908 • Lady of Faith 17358176 • LaLa Li-oon 09430387 • LaMoon 75850803 • Larvae Moth 87756343 • Larvas 94675535 • Last Day of Witch 90330453 • Last Will 85602018 • Laughing Flower 42591472 • Launcher Spider 87322377 • Lava Battleguard 20394040 • Lazer Cannon Armor 77007920 • Left Arm of Forbidden 07902349 • Left Leg of Forbidden 44519536 • Legendary Sword 61854111 • Leghul 12472242 • Legion the Fiend Jester 25280974 • Leo Wizard 04392470 • Leogun 10538007 • Leopard Girl 49000779 • Lesser Dragon 55444629 • Life Eater 52367652 • Light Of Intervention 62867251 • Liquid Beast 93108297 • Lisark 55210709 • Little Chimera 68658728 • Little D 42625254 • Living Vase 34320307 • Lord of Dragons 17985575 • Lord of the Lamp 99510761 • Lord of Zemia 81618817 • Lucky Trinket 03985011 • Lunar Queen Elzaim 62210247 • Mabarrel 98795934 • Machine Attacker 38116136 • Machine Chaser 07359741 • Machine Conversion 25769732 • Machine King 46700124 • Madjinn Gunn 43905751 • Magic Jammer 77414722 • Magical Ghost 46474915 • Magical Hats 81210420 • Magical Labyrinth 64389297 • Magician of Black 30208479 • Magician of Faith 31560081 • Maha Vailo 93013676 • Maiden of the Moon 79629370 • Malevolent Nuzzler 99597615 • Mammoth Graveyard 40374923 • Man Eater 93553943 • Man-Eater Bug 54652250 • Man-eating Black Shark 80727036 • Man-eating Plant 49127943 • Man-Eating Treasure Chest 13723605 • Manga Ryu-ran 38369349 • Marine Beast 29929832 • Masaki The Legendary Swordsman 44287299 • Mask of Darkness 28933734 • Mask of Shine & Da 25110231 • Masked Clown 77581312 • Masked Sorcerer 10189126 • Master & Expert 75499502 • Mavelus 59036972 • Mech Bass 50176820 • Mech Mole Zombie 63545455 • Mechaleon 94412545 • Mechanical Snail 34442949 • Mechanical Spider 45688586 • Meda Bat 76211194 • Mega Thunderball 21817254 • Megamorph 22046459 • Megasonic Eye 07562372 • Megazowler 75390004 • Megirus Light 23032273 • Meotoko 53832650 • Metal Dragon 09293977 • Metal Fish 55998462 • Metal Guardian 68339286 • Metalmorph 68540058 • Metalzoa 50705071 • Meteor Black Dragon 90660762 • Meteor Dragon 64271667 • Midnight Fiend 83678433 • Mikazukinoyaiba 38277918 • Millenium Golem 47986555 • Millennium Shield 32012841 • Milus Radiant 07489323 • Minar 32539892 • Minomushi Warrior 46864967 • Mirror Force 44095762 • Misairuzame 33178416 • Mon Larvas 07225792 • Monster Eye 84133008 • Monster Frozen 60682203 • Monster Reborn 83764718 • Monster Tamer 97612389 • Monster-egg 36121917 • Monstrous Bird 35712107 • Monsturtle 15820147 • Moon Envoy 45909477 • Mooyan Curry 58074572 • Morinphen 55784832 • Morphing Jar 33508719 • Mountain 50913601 • Mountain Warrior 04931562 • Muka Muka 46657337 • Multiply 40703222 • Muse-A 69992868 • Mushroom Man 14181608 • Mushroom Man #2 93900406 • Musician King 56907389 • M-warrior #1 56342351 • M-Warrior #2 92731455 • Mysterious Puppete 54098121 • Mystery Hand 62793020 • Mystic Clown 47060154 • Mystic Horseman 68516705 • Mystic Lamp 98049915 • Mystical Capture Chain 63515678 • Mystical Elf 15025844 • Mystical Moon 36607978 • Mystical Sand 32751480 • Mystical Sheep #1 30451366 • Mystical Sheep #2 83464209 • Namuriko 90963488 • Neck Hunter 70084224 • Needle Ball 94230224 • Needle Worm 81843628 • Nekogal #1 01761063 • Nekogal #2 43352213 • Neo The Magic Swordsman 50930991 • Night Lizard 78402798 • Nightmare Scorpion 88643173 • Niwatori 07805359 • Nobleman Of Extermination 17449108 • Novox´s Prayer 43694075 • Obese Marmot of Ne 56713552 • Octoberser 74637266 • Ocubeam 86088138 • Ogre of the Black Shadow 45121025 • Old Lizard Warrior 43230671 • One Who Hunts Soul 03606209 • One-eyed Shield Dragon 33064647 • Ooashi 13906696 • Ooguchi 58861941 • Ookazi 19523799 • Orion the Battle King 02971090 • Oscillo Hero 82065276 • Oscillo Hero #2 27324313 • Overdrive 02311603 • Pale Beast 21263083 • Panther Warrior 42035044 • Parasite Paracide 27911549 • Parrot Dragon 62762898 • Patrol Robo 76775123 • Peacock 20624263 • Pendulum Machine 24433920 • Penguin Knight 36039163 • Penguin Soldier 93920745 • Perfectly Ultimate 48579379 • Performance of Swords 04849037 • Petit Angel 38142739 • Petit Dragon 75356564 • Petit Moth 58192742 • Phantom Dewan 77603950 • Phantom Ghost 61201220 • Phantom Thief 24348204 • Pinch Hopper 26185991 • Pot of Greed 55144522 • Pot the Trick 55567161 • Power of Kaishin 77027445 • Pragtical 33691040 • Prevent Rat 00549481 • Princess of Tsurug 51371017 • Prisman 80234301 • Protector of the Throne 10071456 • Psychic Kappa 07892180 • Psycho-Puppet 63459075 • Pumpking the King 29155212 • Punished Eagle 74703140 • Puppet Ritual 05783166 • Queen Bird 73081602 • Queen of Autumn Leaves 04179849 • Queen´s Double 05901497 • Rabid Horseman 94905343 • Raigeki 12580477 • Rainbow Flower 21347810 • Rainbow Marine Mermaid 29402771 • Raise Body Heat 51267887 • Rare Fish 80516007 • Ray & Temperature 85309439 • Reaper of the Card 33066139 • Red Archer Girl 65570596 • Red Eyes Black Dragon 74677422 • Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon 64335804 • Red Medicine 38199696 • Reflect Bounder 02851070 • Reinforcements 17814387 • Relinquished 64631466 • Remove Trap 51482758 • Restructor Revolution 99518961 • Resurrection of Chimera 39399168 • Reverse Trap 77622396 • Revival of Sennen 16206366 • Revival of Skeleton 31066283 • Revived Serpent Night 39411600 • Rhaimundos of the 62403074 • Right Arm of Forbidden 70903634 • Right Leg of Forbidden 08124921 • Roaring Ocean Snake 19066538 • Rock Ogre Grotto #1 68846917 • Rock Ogre Grotto #2 62193699 • Rock Spirit 82818645 • Rogue Doll 91939608 • Root Water 39004808 • Rose Spectre of Dune 32485271 • Royal Guard 39239728 • Rude Kaiser 26378150 • Ryu-kishin 15303296 • Ryu-kishin Powered 24611934 • Ryu-ran 02964201 • Saber Slasher 73911410 • Saggi the Dark Clown 66602787 • Salamandra 32268901 • Sandstone 73051941 • Sanga of the Thunder 25955164 • Sangan 26202165 • Satellite Cannon n Control 50400231 • Sea Guardian 85448931 • Sea Kamen 71746462 • Sea King Dragon 23659124 • Sea King of Fury. 18710707 • Sectarian of Secre 15507080 • Seiyaryu 06740720 • Sengenjin 76232340 • Serpent Marauder 82742611 • Serpent Night Dragon 66516792 • Shadow Ghoul 30778711 • Shadow Specter 40575313 • Shadow Spell 29267084 • Shift 59560625 • Shining Friendship 82085619 • Shovel Crusher 71950093 • Silver Bow & Arrow 01557499 • Silver Fang 90357090 • Simochi Allergy 40633297 • Sinister Serpent 08131171 • Sinister Shadow 63125616 • Skelengel 60694662 • Skelgon 32355828 • Skull Guardian 03627449 • Skull Night 02504891 • Skull Red Bird 10202894 • Skull Servant 32274490 • Skull Stalker 54844990 • Skullbird 08327462 • Skull-mark LadyBug 64306248 • Sky Dragon 95288024 • Sleeping Lion 40200834 • Slot Machine 03797883 • Snakeyashi 29802344 • Sogen 86318356 • Solemn Wishes 35346968 • Solitude 84794011 • Sonic Maid 38942059 • Sorcerer Of The Doomed 49218300 • Soul Exchange 68005187 • Soul Hunter 72869010 • Soul of the Pure 47852924 • Space Megatron 39181897 • Sparks 76103675 • Spellbinding Circle 18807108 • Spider Crab 34536276 • Spike Seadra 85326399 • Spikebot 87511987 • Spiked Snail 98075147 • Spirit of the Book 14037717 • Spirit of the Harp 80770678 • Spirit of the Mountain 34690519 • Spirit of the Wind 54615781 • Stain Storm 21323861 • Star Boy 08201910 • Steel Fan Fighter 13616074 • Steel Ogre Grotto #1 29172562 • Steel Ogre Grotto #2 29172562 • Steel Ogre Grotto #2 90908427 • Steel Scorpion 13599884 • Steel Shell 02370081 • Stone Armadiller 63432835 • Stone Dragon 68171737 • Stone Ghost 72269672 • Stone Ogre Grotto 15023985 • Stone Statue of the Ancients 31812496 • Stop Defense 63102017 • Stuffed Animal 71068263 • Succubus Knight 55291359 • Suijin 98434877 • Summoned Skull 70781052 • Super War-lion 33951077 • Supporter in the South 41422426 • Swamp Battleguard 40453765 • Sword Arm of Dragon 13069066 • Sword Hunter 51345461 • Sword Hunter 5134561 • Sword of Dark Destruction 37120512 • Sword Of Deep-Seated 98495314 • Swords of Revealing Light 72302403 • Swordsman From Afar 85255550 • Swordsman of Lands 03573512 • Swordstalker 50005633 • Synchar 75646173 • Tainted Wisdom 28725004 • Takriminos 44073668 • Takuhee 03170832 • Talons of Shurilan 74150658 • Tao the Chanter 46247516 • Tatsunootoshigo 47922711 • Temple of Skulls 00732302 • Tenderness 57935140 • Tentacle Plant 60715406 • Tera The Terrible 63308047 • Terra Bugroth 58314394 • The 13th Grave 00032864 • The Bistro Butcher 71107816 • The Drdek 08944575 • The Fiend Megacyber 66362965 • The Immortal of Thunder 84926738 • The Inexperience Spy (Magic Card) 81820689 • The Judgement Hand 28003512 • The Last Warrior from 86099788 • The Little Swordsman 25109950 • The Melting Red Sh 98898173 • The Snake Hair 29491031 • The Statue of East 10262698 • The Stern Mystic 87557188 • The Thing That Hides 18180762 • The Unhappy Maiden 51275027 • The Wandering Doomed 93788854 • The Wicked Worm Below 06285791 • Thousand Dragon 41462083 • Thousand-eyes Idol 27125110 • Thousand-eyes Rest 63519819 • Three-legged Zombie 33734439 • Thunder Dragon 31786629 • Tiger Axe 49791927 • Time Wizard 71625222 • Tiny Guardian 90790253 • Toad Master 62671448 • Togex 33878931 • Tomozaurus 46457856 • Tongyo 69572024 • Toon Alligator 59383041 • Toon Mermaid 65458948 • Toon Summoned Skull 91842653 • Toon World 15259793 • Torike 80813021 • Total Defense Shogun 75372290 • Trakadon 42348802 • Trap Hole 04206964 • Trap Master 46461247 • Tremendous Fire 46918794 • Trent 78780140 • Trial of Nightmare 77827521 • Tri-Horned Dragon 39111158 • Tripwire Beast 45042329 • Turtle Bird 72929454 • Turtle Oath 76806714 • Turtle Racoon 17441953 • Turtle Tiger 37313348 • Turu-Purun 59053232 • Twin Long Rods #1 60589682 • Twin Long Rods #2 29692206 • Two-headed King Reaper 94119974 • Two-Headed Thunder Dragon 54752875 • Two-mouth Darkruler 57305373 • Two-Pronged Attack 83887306 • Tyhone 72842870 • Tyhone #2 56789759 • UFO Turtle 60806437 • Ultimate Dragon 17928958 • Ultimate Offering 80604091 • Umi 22702055 • Unknown Warrior of the Fiend 97360116 • Uraby 01784619 • Ushi Oni 48649353 • Vermillion Sparrow 35752363 • Versaga the Destroyer 50259460 • Vile Germs 39774685 • Violent Rain 94042337 • Violet Crystal 15052462 • Vishwar Randi 78556320 • Waboku 12607053 • Wall of Illusion 13945283 • Wall Shadow 63162310 • War-lion Ritual 54539105 • Warrior Elimination 90873992 • Warrior of Tradition 56413937 • Wasteland 23424603 • Water Element 03732747 • Water Girl 55014050 • Water Magician 93343894 • Water Omotics 02483611 • Waterdragon Fairy 66836598 • Weather Control 37243151 • Weather Report 72053645 • Wetha 96643568 • Whiptail Crow 91996584 • White Dolphin 92409659 • White Magical Hat 15150365 • Wicked Dragon with Teeth 02957055 • Wicked Mirror 15150371 • Widespread Ruin 77754944 • Wilmee 92391084 • Wind Djinn 97843505 • Wing Eagle 47319141 • Wing Egg Elf 98582704 • Winged Cleaver 39175982 • Winged Dragon #2 57405307 • Winged Dragon, Guardian Of The Fortress #1 87796900 • Winged Egg of New Life 42418084 • Winged Trumpeter 94939166 • Wings of Wicked Flame 92944626 • Witch of the Black Eye 78010363 • Witch´s Apprentice 80741828 • Witty Phantom 36304921 • Wodan the Resident 42883273 • Wolf 49417509 • Wood Clown 17511156 • Wood Remains 17733394 • Wow Warrior 69750536 • Wretched Ghost of Darkness 17238333 • Yado Karu 29380133 • Yaiba Robo 10315429 • Yamadron 70345785 • Yamadron Ritual 29089635 • Yamatano Dragon Scroll 76704943 • Yami 59197169 • Yaranzo 71280811 • Yashinoki 41061625 • Yormungarde 17115745 • Zanki 30090452 • Zarigun 10598400 • Zera Ritual 81756897 • Zera the Mant 3 69123138 • Zoa 24311372 • Zombie Warrior 31339260 • Zone Eater 86100785 ___________________por ultimo otra cosa cuando lleguen a la parte del laberinto la solucion es esta:• derecha • derecha • izquierda • derecha ____________bueno escribanme por favor espero que les sirva si alguno save algo subanlo.... gracias =)____________''' queria por ultimo decirles que los dioses egipcios no estan pero exodia si va sus cinco partes una ves que tengan las cinco partes tendran todas las cartas y 99999999 estrellas